


Hot Hot Hot

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *珉浩*AU | 演员信木×舞蹈家允浩
Relationships: MINHO - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Hot Hot Hot

-

沈昌珉在咖啡厅里点了一杯啤酒，经纪人坐在对面喋喋不休地跟他说着一部新的肥皂剧，他将在里面演一个无趣的、正派的男人，有一个更加无趣的墨西哥裔男友，每天早上起床的话题就是:到底该不该买超市打折的洗涤剂。

唔。沈昌珉呷了一口凉爽的酒液，随手翻了两页台词，确定自己不会在第二集就凄美地死去——他上个月已经连续出演了三个这样的角色，价值仅仅在于凄美地死去，成为故事和角色关系变化的一个拐点——也是，这样无趣的角色只适合被安插去出差、突然下岗、或者搬家。好吧，果然是搬家。

“你今晚有空吗？剧组有一个烧烤派对。”经纪人象征性询问他。

沈昌珉喝空杯子里的啤酒，“没空。晚上我要去喝酒，祝你玩得开心。”

他有一个常去的酒吧，装潢很复古，从来不放嘈杂的音乐，也没有那种能把人眼睛晃花的乱七八糟的射灯。他只喝酒，从不找人聊天。就算是在西方人堆里头，沈昌珉的身高和漂亮脸蛋都能为他招来许多注目，但时间久了，大家都习惯他的癖好，就很少会有人过来搭讪。常客都把这称作是信木的魔咒。

只是最近，允浩的魔咒打败了信木的魔咒。他独占的角落小酒桌里多出来一个人的位置，眼尖的路过的熟人经过那里都会挪揄似的朝他吹口哨。

郑允浩有一双跳舞的腿，修长又匀称，令人神魂颠倒。沈昌珉第一次看他出现在舞台上的时候，就感到心脏被什么闪电击中，明明没有乱晃眼睛的射灯他也觉得一阵眩晕。

不知姓名的舞蹈家一下舞台就被他拦下来，巴掌大的小脸上流露出好奇的神色，但还是认真地跟他解释说自己不怎么能喝酒。于是沈昌珉给他点了气泡水，香草味的，闻起来很甜，舞蹈家先生大概对这一点很满意，所以顺利地被他拐走。

聊了一个晚上才发现对方不仅和自己来自同一个国家，居然还是年长两岁的哥哥。很注重长幼秩序的韩国人沈昌珉立即用一双水汪汪的鹿眼望着人家然后甜甜地喊人“允浩哥”，把郑允浩逗得捂着脸差点笑到桌子底下去。

从那时起他就发现郑允浩吃软不吃硬，尤其受不了自己望着他然后撒娇。舞蹈家先生本来也是因为工作太累所以来酒吧猎艳的，没成想撞上门来的却是头实心眼儿的小狼崽子，他大发善心地在洗手间里给人口了一次，膝盖跪在地板上有点不舒服，但眼神交流给他一种久违的安定感。沈昌珉的手指碾磨着他发烫的耳垂，他能够直观地感受到嘴里含着的东西在自己身体里催生的欲望有多么强烈。

后来?后来他们当然是转移阵地做了个爽。这还有什么可说的吗？

有一个月没见面了，郑允浩好像又瘦了，脸更小了，下巴尖尖地盛了一点黯淡的灯光，在酒吧氛围很好的映照下，鼻尖显现一个漂亮的光点。

“好累啊——昨天才刚刚结束一部戏，今天转眼经纪人又给我接了一部新的电视剧。”沈昌珉把脑袋埋到郑允浩胸口，开始左右乱蹭，他为了造型烫了一头小卷毛，看起来可爱得要命，郑允浩给他蹭得心都化了，只能伸手在他背上拍拍，安慰他说等这部电视剧结束就去度个假吧。

沈昌珉听到这话马上抬头看他:“那哥会和我一起去吗？”

郑允浩丝毫没有意识到被下套，“也要看时间合不合适呀，万一你休假的时候我刚好有演出呢？”

“如果哥答应和我一起去我就挑你有空的时候休假。”沈昌珉嗅到他耳后暖烘烘的木制香调，里头还掺着一缕新鲜的百合花香气，他不想撒手，牢牢地扒在人身上。

郑允浩这下听出来他的意图，轻轻地笑起来:“这么想和我一起去度假吗？”

“我不仅想和哥去度假，还想和哥做爱。”沈昌珉亲吻他的耳廓，暗示性很强地捏一捏他的肩头，“我们好久没有做过了。”

“一个月而已啦……真拿你没办法。”郑允浩用掌心亲昵地摩挲他的脸颊，“别亲了，再亲就要硬了。”

低缓的耳语在沈昌珉眼睛里点燃一簇小火苗，他咬咬嘴唇，从外套口袋里摸出两张皱巴巴的票，塞到郑允浩手里，郑允浩凑过去就着昏暗的灯光看了半天，才发觉那是电影票，新上映的爱情喜剧，他乐得皱皱鼻头:“昌珉呐？刚刚不是还说要和哥做爱吗？”

“看完电影再做也是可以的吧。你陪不陪我去?”弟弟的脑袋顶在肩窝里，固执又可爱地僵住不动了。 

哪有这样邀请人家约会的?郑允浩被他别扭的语气哄得心软了，“去啦。看完然后和我一起回家好不好？昨天朋友来家里玩，做了很多吃的，现在冰箱根本就是满的。”

晚上沈昌珉洗完澡出来的时候，郑允浩翘着腿坐在沙发里，鼻梁上架着眼镜，黑发在暖黄的灯光里好像染上了一点点棕色，显得很柔和。他聚精会神地在拆一盒安全套，沈昌珉知道他笨手笨脚，不用刀的话基本不可能易撕开那层薄薄的塑料外膜，此刻郑允浩就把那只盒子拆得乱糟糟。

电影很有意思，听郑允浩在身边大笑也很有意思。他的笑声富有感染力，让快乐的情绪轻易就从沈昌珉心底满溢出来，他们在黑暗里牵着手，有一种老派的浪漫。

郑允浩的家也是复古的类型，充满了生活的痕迹，沈昌珉一进门就被老式座钟的响声吓得蹦起来——刚好到十二点——郑允浩笑眯眯地安抚他，然后催他快去洗澡。

“不知道的还以为你在做什么细致的手工活呢。”沈昌珉非要跟他挤在一块儿坐下，把他制造的垃圾收拾好扔到一边的垃圾桶里。

郑允浩靠着他，眼镜疲惫地往下滑到鼻尖，“我以前真的织过毛衣呢，和朋友打赌赌输了。你明天是不是要去剧组?”

“昂……我们下午才开机。哥不要咬脖子就行了。”沈昌珉亲吻他，用嘴唇含着他，舌头亲密地缠在一起，慢慢用呼吸带动他，同时伸手摘下他的眼镜帮他放好。

郑允浩柔软的鼻息让他产生一种亲近的安定感，“去床上好不好？沙发太窄了。”

他应允了，房间里没开灯，郑允浩一下子蹬掉睡裤把自己摔进床垫里，床垫，就像有重物落入的水面那样震颤起来。墙纸是蓝紫色小碎花的，外面的街上如果有汽车经过，就会有灯光在天花板闪过去，窗帘根本一点也不遮光。

郑允浩在洗澡的时候给自己做了扩张，接下来的一切都变得简单不少，沈昌珉慢吞吞地把自己凿进他的身体里，拿嘴唇蹭他冒出细密汗珠的鼻尖，声音黏糊糊的，“你不应该自己弄的，你至少要跟我说一声让我进去帮你……嗯?”

郑允浩因为练舞有很多旧伤，最近左边膝盖又开始疼，沈昌珉很小心地避免了压到他，但还是一边挺腰一边抱怨:“我就怕浴室地板太滑你又给自己摔一下怎么办？哥哥，下次不许自己做准备了。”

“行啦行啦。”郑允浩扯着他两边脸颊肉揪一揪，“你就是个小霸王。”他把自己完全打开接纳了沈昌珉，沈昌珉掐着他的腰进得又急又重，久违的快感几乎把他击倒，蜷缩的手指尖无力地伸展开来抚过弟弟饱满的苹果肌。

沈昌珉是个汗宝宝，稍微费点力气动一动就满身汗，湿漉漉的把他整个人笼罩在下面。郑允浩被自己的唾液呛到，手臂上的肌肉鼓起来，眼皮都浮现出一种被打湿的潮红，“太深了……你不要，全部进来。”

“那轻一点?”沈昌珉征询他的意见，像在接受什么礼貌的客户反馈。

但郑允浩摇头，他喜欢被填满，他甚至觉得沈昌珉可以再放肆或者说再蛮横一点，不需要这么在意他的感受。可是弟弟这种敏锐的小心思又无端端地打动了他，让他的胸腔里胀满柔情蜜意。他咬着自己的手指把呻吟压下去，眼角开始湿润，却被沈昌珉捉住了，凑过来在他的手指尖和嘴唇间舔吻。

“喜欢吗？”沈昌珉凭借腰力重重地在湿滑的甬道里抽插，他看着郑允浩流露出一点欲哭的神色，觉得这样的哥哥可爱极了。

“……你怎么这么多话?”郑允浩抱紧了他，他们赤裸的、散发热气的胸膛紧紧地贴在一起，好像心跳声都开始共振。

沈昌珉感到委屈:“我问你喜不喜欢我。”

郑允浩胡乱点点头，挺胸去蹭他，一些说不清楚是满足还是失望的情绪冒出来，但很快又被快感搅得一团糟。他闭上眼睛小声叫着沈昌珉的名字，甜腻地呻吟，随即他想说你其实不需要有那么多小心思，更不需要套我的话。可他什么也说不出来，被干射的时候失神地陷入床垫里，由着沈昌珉抱住他紧缩的身体。

他也不明白自己为什么会半夜醒过来，明明做完清理以后两个人都困得倒头就睡。沈昌珉半张脸埋在枕头里，剩下露出来的半张还是好看得过分。要不了多久天就该亮了，郑允浩缺乏睡意，他贴过去和睡梦中的沈昌珉抵着额头，直到那对他最喜欢的漂亮鹿眼毫无征兆地睁开来盯住他。

“怎么了？”沈昌珉嘟囔着搂住他问他。

郑允浩把自己缩成很小一团窝进人怀里，“没什么，我本来就睡得很少。”

沈昌珉一向敏感，随便一句话都能让他在脑子里滚出来一个巨大的有意义的雪球，“你是不是生我气了?我不应该问你喜不喜欢我这种问题的……我知道，但我就是想确认一下。”

“我没生气，我怎么会生你的气?”郑允浩的脸挨着他暖烘烘的胸口，“我只是觉得你不需要确认这个。”

“哥……我不是不相信你，我就是希望你再多爱我一点。这样是不是不对?可是我就是想你再在乎我一点点。”沈昌珉说完以后恨不得拿被子闷死自己，但是他忽略了郑允浩在他怀里的事实，于是他俩一起被闷进了厚厚的被子里。

“没什么对不对的。”郑允浩不知道自己是不是被巨大的甜蜜砸昏脑袋，他扒拉着让沈昌珉涨红的脸露出来，反正这个世界上一切珍贵情感的铸造过程都不是那么轻松又游刃有余的，“但是我很高兴。”


End file.
